Conductor of Manhattan Part 2: Josh
by Nerokin4
Summary: Ricky is forced to play the Game again. But with only his death missing from his memory, How will he Play? (I do not own The World Ends With You.)


Conductor of Manhattan

I did rise and take flight  
The fear made me to flee  
From darkness into light  
To free captivity  
Unbinding my soul from his will  
The angel of death at his kill

Part Two: Josh The First Day: Times Square

I woke up again near Central Park. This time, with my last Entry Fee returned to me, I remembered everything. That is, everything except how I died. I was at the Central Park Concert Hall one moment, the next I was in Central Park in general.

It took a few seconds for me to remember the past week, I was playing the Reapers' Game again, and this time for Sara. I waited about two seconds for the Mission. It was set very strangely.

_x=t__2__. t=60 min._

_Defectives will be Disposed of._

_-The Reapers._

The Sixty Minute timer appeared on my hand. First thing I needed was a Partner. I went to Rockefeller Plaza with my hopes a little too high for a strong Partner. I guess you could say I got what I was looking for

The Noise attacked almost as soon as I got to the Plaza. Then a guy came out of the crowd. He immediately forged a pact with me. I started taking out the Noise one by one. I guess the Guy helped out too. Masses of energy dropped from nowhere onto the Noise, erasing each of them.

When all the Noise was Erased, I finally got a good look at my Partner.

"Hey there… Ricky." He said. I was shocked that he knew my name. Kids this scrawny don't make friends with people like me, especially if they wear khakis, polo shirts, and glasses. I couldn't tell his eye color with the glasses in the way, but his hair was messy and dyed white.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm the Conductor's Right Hand man," he stuck out his hand. "Montgomery Garret, Call me Josh." I noticed that we really were Partners. He had the skull that Sara had last week, one of the ones on my wrist. I shook his hand and noticed that I had a Ring scratched into my skin. Like the one on Josh's Pinkie.

"Everyone just calls me 'Beats' if that okay with you."

"I'll stick with Ricky. Hey you mind Scanning the Area? I still haven't got the hang of it."

I Scanned Rockefeller. Strangely enough the only person I could Scan was Josh. I saw the Concert Hall.

_~It was a memory of his. He was rushing to the Concert Hall on the RG with a gun, . He was hoping no one would be there. When he got there, those hopes were dashed. It was a guy at the Concert hall; he wore a Black "Team USA" vest over a black T-shirt. He had cargo pants and a normal belt. On the kid's Wrist was a Skull Bracelet. Around his neck were beats headphones. His head was covered in brown hair and his eyes changed from blue to green._

_"Get Down!" He yelled. The kid followed the instruction and Josh shot. A figure appeared over the kid in the vision~._

The kid in the vision I just had… that was me! I mean I was wearing all that stuff when I woke up in the UG that first day. That's all I saw of the memory. I found myself standing in front of Josh.

"Did I Just see you…?" I asked. It was apparently obvious what I was asking.

"Kill you? No." Josh said. "I was there when you died, but I didn't kill you… directly."

"Direct… never mind. Do you know anything about the mission?"

"The way they present the mission will vary from GM to GM. But it's always the same. Let me break it down. _X_ Marks the spot. _T_ is the symbol for time. _t__2_?"

"Times Square," I said.

"The Reapers need to give us time to forge Pacts, so yeah."

We headed for Times Square. A support Reaper told us to erase some Noise to Learn how we fight. Josh was a Summoner type Player. He could take the mass of an object on the RG and drop it on a Noise in the UG. Eventually we made it to Times Square.

The most untraditional thing a GM could do was show his face on the first day of the Game. This GM was as untraditional as you get.

"You two are Players!?" said a guy coming behind us. I looked around to see a guy in all black. Duster, hat, jeans, shoes, and tattoos. The only thing that wasn't totally black was his skin.

"Alex Rush," Josh said. "I had a suspicion you'd be the GM this week."  
"Hey, gotta get my points somehow right?" Rush said. "Which reminds me," He jumped onto a huge pile of junk and pulled out a megaphone. "Attention all Polymorphic Binomials! It's x 2 Die!"

He dropped a whole hoard of Noise on us, and every Player who was part of the game came in to help take them down. Eventually I slashed through the last one. Here ends the first day.


End file.
